


Knowing My Luck

by JennySmithInTARDIS



Series: DW Femslash Week [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, Post Regeneration, Post-Episode: s02e01 New Earth, fem!ten, gender bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennySmithInTARDIS/pseuds/JennySmithInTARDIS
Summary: For femslash week - day 6: Smut fest!
The Doctor crawls into bed with Rose after the events of New Earth. While she believes that Rose is sleeping she lays her soul bare. Luckily for her, Rose was actually awake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon for Fem!Ten’s appearance is Dodie Clark AKA doddleoddle <3 Also I’m not really feeling comfortable writing smut at the moment for some reason. I’m usually so cool with it, but I’ve just been feeling... meh about it for a fair few weeks. So in this the sexy times are more just... ghosted over and not very explicit at all really :)

Rose laid in bed, head pounding. It had been a strange week, which was saying something considering the fact that she travelled all of time and space with and alien… yet, this - this she hadn't foreseen and had really taken a number on her. It wasn't just the fact that the Doctor had completely changed before her very eyes, it wasn't just because  _ he _ was now a  _ she.  _ Rose could get used to the change in pronouns. She enjoyed female company and the Doctor’s company, therefor a female Doctor should be heavenly… and perhaps that was the problem. Rose had always liked men. So it came as quite a shock to her to find that she still found herself incredibly attracted to this new female Doctor, just as much, if not more, than the older northern male body that had preceded this one. 

 

There was a soft knock at Rose’s door.

“Come in,” Rose croaked out. 

She heard the door creak open, then footsteps, and finally she felt the bed dip as a familiar, yet strange body clambered in next to her. 

“Is this still okay?” the Doctor asked. 

Rose took a moment to consider it before replying, “yeah, course it is… you’re still you, right?”

“I’m still me, promise.” 

Rose turned so that she could lay on her back. She looked up at the ceiling and held her hand out for the Doctor to take. They both laid in that position, trying hard not to touch, other than their holding hands. 

“How's your head?” 

“Well, better now that I have it back and it’s just me up there… still hurts though.”

The Doctor simply nodded. 

“I feel bad for Cassandra,” Rose admitted. “It was tough… seeing that.” 

“Rose, she could have killed you.” 

“But she didn't. I just… I don't like seeing people in pain. And poor chip… I just…” Rose trailed off as a sob escaped her. 

“Hey, come here. Come on sweetheart.” 

The Doctor wrapped Rose in her arms. She continued to console her pink and yellow girl until sleep finally came for them. 

 

Rose awoke to the muffled voice of the Doctor whispering against her hair. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t wait for you… this is all my fault, Rose. I,” the Doctor sighed heavily, “I never meant for you to get hurt. I just got scared, I suppose. We were getting close, weren’t we? Before. So close. Now, I don't know. I feel like I should pull back because, well I’ve changed. It isn’t the same now. My feelings for you… now, they will never change, but I can’t say the same about your feelings for me. Don’t suppose you like women, do you?” The Doctor chuckled. “Of course not, I mean 2005, it’s not that much of a big deal in your time so maybe you could be open to it… Probably not, knowing my luck.”

Rose laid there perfectly still, trying to keep her breathing even, lest the spell be broken. The Doctor had never been this open about her, or his, emotions before. She went silent for a few moments and just as Rose was about to make it known she was awake the Doctor continued. 

“It’s just not fair. I’ve always been a man. Why did that have to go and change now? I would have been fine with it, if it weren't for the fact that I’m completely… still, nothing I can do about it now.” The Doctor sniffed. “All I could think of during the regeneration was how I wanted to be more like you. I meant closer to your age, appearance wise at least, and maybe talk more like you, have a similar persona of sorts. I don’t know. And now look at me… a bit too much like you.”

“I think you’re perfect.” 

Rose’s eyes flew open. She hadn't meant for the words to come out, they just did it of their own accord. She felt the Doctor stiffen beside her.  _ Shit.  _

 

The Doctor quickly scrambled out of bed and was halfway across the room when rose ran and jumped in front of her, blocking her exit. The Doctor’s face was bright red, her big brown eyes frightened, wait no, terrified. Rose’s heart pounded furiously, as did the Doctor’s. Rose could tell as her breasts were heaving rapidly. 

“Rose, I’m - I… I can explain, I--” 

“Shut up,” Rose cut the Doctor off before lunging herself at her. 

The Doctor stumbled back a few steps before steadying herself. She placed her hands firmly on Rose’s hips, giving as good as she got. The two women’s mouths met rather haphazardly, but they didn't care. They were too focused on the taste of one another, each small sound the other uttered, the feel of tongue against tongue and teeth clashing clumsily. Rose’s hands were in the Doctor’s hair and she gripped at it, tugging roughly. To begin with she was gentle, teasing, and then she pulled the doctor’s hair almost painfully. It only spurred her on. 

 

Rose writhed and flailed underneath the Doctor’s touch. Although Rose had lost all focus and wasn’t really doing much for the Doctor (that could come after Rose did) she too was panting heavily. Her breath ghosted across Rose’s face and mingled with her own deep sighs. Rose had never known pleasure quite like this. She would have put it down to girls knowing what girls want, however the Doctor had only been a woman for little over a week. So, either she had gotten a lot of practice in a very short amount of time (unlikely), or the amount you cared for and loved a person had a lot to do with the intensity of a shag… or in this case; making love. 

 

Rose and the Doctor laid in bed next to each other. Bare skin touching bare skin, the covers strewn half over them, half off. Their limbs were tangled together and Rose was struggling to keep her eyes open. The Doctor made a happy humming noise of utter contentment in the back of her throat as she ran the fingers of one hand through Rose’s hair, and stroked her back with the other hand. 

“Did you know, Rose Tyler, that what we just did is illegal in several galaxies? Not because we’re both women, but just because it was so incredibly  _ filthy _ . When you said you were good at gymnastics I had no idea...” 

The Doctor giggled and Rose could practically feel the grin radiating from her face. 

“And,” the Doctor continued, “just think, if your mother had a problem with us before, because of my not-being-human and being 900-years-old, what would she say now that we’re actually together and I’m also a woman! And a year older… Oh god, she’s going to slap me again, isn’t she? Maybe we should just keep it a secr-” 

The Doctor stopped mid sentence after she heard a small snore come from Rose. 

“Sleep tight, Rose Tyler… I - I love you.” 

And even though Rose was unconscious the Doctor liked to think she had heard her, especially after the little smile that crossed her features when the Doctor planted a delicate kiss to the top of her head. 


End file.
